Christmas Special-Winter Bell
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: They both celebrate Christmas Eve with the romantic way-MakotoXHaruka MakoHaru-Sorry for the bad language and grammar


_**Christmas Special-Winter Bell...**_

_**Main Pairing-MakotoXHaruka**_

_**Genre-Boys Love,Gay,Shounen Ai,Humour,Romance**_

_**Tokyo,24 December,8:30 p.m...**_

"_Eh?Where's Haru-Chan?He still not arrive yet since 30 minutes just now."_Makoto muttered while looking at his wrist watch,that showing 8:30 p.m. He was very worried when his besties and also his biggest crush,Haruka still didn't show up yet. He has waiting for him for about thirty minutes and he still not arrived.

Currently,he was standing in front of road lamp at the market street,near Tokyo Tower somehow. This morning,they both have decided to take a walk tonight so they promised to wait at where Makoto was standing right now. Gladly that the school closed starting tomorrow until New Year in upcoming year,a week from today. They took the opportunities to hang out each other outside.

However,Makoto still worried. Haruka supposed to meet him at 8:00 p.m but he didn't show up. He worried that Haruka forgot about their hang out. With a bit patience that have inside himself,he managed to make everything normal and he convinced himself that Haruka would be fine and nothing happened to him.

Makoto lifted his head,looking towards the sky. It was dark and,filled with the twinkling stars and shining moon. Although it's dark,but the surrounding was quite joyous but crowded and noisy. The people were busy hanging out to the city for their own purposes such as shopping,walking and touring. The Christmas will begun a few hours from now.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight...like Haru-chan..."Makoto mumbled as he smiled alone.

As he looked to his right,he saw a jewellery shop beside him. So,he decided to go there and took a visit inside the shop. At the first moment when he entered inside the shop,he was very impressed looking towards all the jewelleries. So shiny but very expansive. He looked around the whole jewelleries inside the case along inside the shop.

"So beautiful..."Makoto thought.

As he walked to the middle,he suddenly noticed a shiny silver ring that made him get an interest. He came closer to the ring and looked it more deeper.

"This is the most beautiful ring that i've ever seen..."Makoto praised.

When he looked at the price beside the ring,he stunned a bit. He was disbelieved with the price that been offered for that small silver ring.

"1 million yen?Oh god...so expansive.."He thought.

Suddenly,he imagined about if he bought that ring and gave it to Haruka,at the same time,he expressed his feelings to him.

_**Makoto's Imagination...**_

"_Haru-Chan..."Makoto called him._

"_How many times do I want to tell you?Lay off the 'chan'."Haruka groaned lightly._

"_Eheh,sorry Haru..."Makoto apologized while he chuckling._

_When Haruka cooled down,he continued,"So,what's the thing that you want to tell me,Mako?"_

_Makoto began blushing. He felt somewhat very hot on both of his cheeks. But he managed to get himself calmed. He continued,"Uhh...Haru...actually,I want to...give you something..tonight."_

"_What is it?"The raven frowned._

_The taller boy replied,"I don't know if you accept it but..."He stopped a while. He took out something from his pocket and showed it to his close friend. A black box with shining glitter around the whole box. Haruka still normal at the moment...not for long._

_He continued as he opened the box,"Haru...Merry Christmas...and..I love you..."Revealed a silver ring that he saw inside the jewellery shop just now. He bought that ring for Haruka. Haruka was completely speechless and shocked._

'_He just gave me...a ring?'_

"_Haru,I've liked you for a long time since our first year. At the first moment,I thought it was just a feeling. But that feeling got more stronger and I realized that I really liked you. We're closed to each other and it became more stronger. At all time,I can't stopped looking at your face,your smile and your whole self."Makoto began expressing his whole feelings to him. Haruka still looked in disbelief._

_He continued,"I know that you really love water...you love swimming..same with me..I love those..but I'm still missing something..something that really important to me and my whole life. And it's you...you are my everything,Haru. You're my life,you're my feeling,you're my heart and lastly...you're cute...the cutest person that i've never seen in my life..."_

_Haruka was speechless,"Mako..to.."_

"_If you don't like me..I understand..we still can be best friends. And,if you hate me..you can leave me now. And I will not disturb you again."_

_The raven's cheeks began blushing. The silent moment filled the surrounding between them both. He turned away his face to the other place. With a sincerity in his heart,finally he answered,"Put the ring on my finger."He offered his right hand._

_Makoto felt very happy. He began smiling very widely with his eyes shining so brightly. He quickly took out the ring and slipped it into Haruka's sweet finger. Then,he cupped his face and kissed him with passion and gentle. Haruka enjoyed with the kiss._

_Once they broke the kisses,Makoto whispered,"I love you,Haru..."_

"_I l-love you too,Mako...be my boyfriend forever.."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_**Normal POV...**_

"What?!What i'm thinking about..."Makoto suddenly snapped out from his imagination. He realized that he still inside the jewellery shop. He looked towards that ring again. He smiled alone and he sighed.

"Tch...I hope I can give something precious to Haru-Chan..."

Suddenly,his phone was ringing. He quickly grabbed the phone and pressed the green button. He began answering the phone.

M-Uhh..Hello?

H-Makoto!It's me...

M-Oh,Hey Haru-chan!

H-Lay off the 'chan'...it's very annoying.

M-Figure...(Chuckled)

H-I'm just arrive at the spot...

M-Really?Wait for me there..I'm on my way...

"Haruuuuuu!"Makoto shouted.

Haruka noticed him shouting from his behind. He knew that voice and he assumed it as Makoto's voice. He turned back and he was absolutely right,it was Makoto. He was running towards him.

"Oh,hey Haru...why'd you so late?"

"I'm sorry,Mako..."

Makoto didn't mad otherwise he smile.

"It's okay,Haru...the important is,you're here now..."Makoto said.

He continued,"So,Haru...want to begin now?Let's go..."

When Makoto began his first step,suddenly Haruka stopped him by saying,"Makoto,stop for a while.."

The taller boy turned back at him and he got back towards him closer,"Why?Something wrong?"

Haruka shook his head and he replied shyly,"No...actually...tonight is Christmas Eve.."

"So?"

The raven gave a red box present to him. He continued,"I had bought a present for you tonight..that's why i'm late..I used my own money..I mean,I collected my money to buy this present special for you...I hope you accept it..sincerely from me...". He began blushing when the faint blushes formed on both of his cheeks.

Makoto took that present politely. He was speechless and surprised that he gave him a present suddenly. He thanked him,"T-Thank you,Haru...I-I am so flattered..."

"Anytime,Makoto..."

Makoto began thinking,

'_This is so bad...very bad...he gave me a present and...I don't buy for him anything.'_

'_He...is so kind and gentle...behind his kindness,he is so cute and naive. God,I love him very much...'_

'_He used his own money to buy this present for me...his own money..why I didn't give him something that can make him happy...'_

'_Suddenly,i'm feel happy that Haru give me a present that I will keep it and take care of it forever...it's so special...very special to me...'_

Makoto began saying,"Haru...i'm sorry that I don't have anything return for you...I wish I could buy you a present..but..."

Haruka stopped him,smiling widely at the taller boy"It's okay,Mako...I don't want anything from you...Friendship is enough for me."

'_This is it...now or...never...'Makoto thought again._

"But...I do have something for you...I know the value is not same as the present that you gave me just now..but I hope you accept it.."

"What is it?"Haruka confused.

Makoto saw a string on his bottom collar of the shirt. He pulled it gently until it reached the length that he wanted. He cut it with spinning on his finger.

"Haru..."Makoto called his name softly. He began grabbing Haruka's right hand.

"Makoto..."Haruka still confused.

Makoto didn't say anything. He rolled the string around Haruka's sweet finger and he rolled it gently until it formed a string ring. Haruka was very surprised with the present that Makoto just gave to him. He was..speechless.

"M-Mako...is that mean..."

"I've been wanting to wait this moment. I think it's time for me to say to you,sincerely from my heart. Only for you..."Makoto stopped a while to let him took a few deep fresh cool air.

He finally expressed to him,"I love you,Haru...I want you to stay with me..forever. I know that this present is really ridiculous but for me,it is very special. But I hope..you can accept it."

"For god sake...really?"Haruka didn't believe about what he says just now.

Makoto confirmed,"Really,I swear...Haru-chan...be my boyfriend. And I will make sure that our life will going more better..."

Finally,the tears dropped on the ground from Haruka's eyes. Without warning,he quickly embraced him tightly as he began crying in Makoto's chest. He sobbed inside him,

"Makoto!You stupid!"

"Haru-chan..."

"You know how long I wanted you to say that to me. And finally,you just said to me. You've made me waiting for so long. I really wanted you to be my boyfriend. Because..I love you too.."Haruka sobbed upon inside Makoto's chest,still.

"Oh,Haru..."

"Mako..."Haruka looked up at his new love face.

A passionate kiss finally happened between them both. They were currently kissing each other. They were kissing for about 5 minutes because they were very enjoyed with the kisses that they had. They not wanted to release it yet.

"I love you,Haru...and Merry Christmas,thank you for this special present..."

"I love you too,Mako...and Merry Christmas to you too..and thanks also for giving me this most precious present in my whole life. I promise I will always here for you...I will always at your side.."

Then,they were kissing again with the snow and the sound of town bells,decorating the moment that made the moment became more romantic...ever...

Their relationship began at the same time the Winter Bells were rang...

_**The End...**_

_**Reviews and Comments are WELCOMED!**_

_**I do NOT OWN Free! And The Characters**_

_**Sorry for my bad Language and Grammar...**_

_**The Story based on and adapted from-Christmas Special-(Ring)-RedXGreen from Syaomie.**_


End file.
